El Defensor De La Santa Cruz
by Carterio
Summary: Issei es un hibrido angel-humano y es atacado por unos demonios, pero fue salvado por un exorcista el cual lo crio y le inculco las creencias cristianas ¿Que pasara con el castaño? ...
1. Capitulo 0

_**El defensor de la Santa Cruz:**_

 _ **Cap 0: Un suceso trágico...**_

Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y soy un hibrido angel-humano...

Mi padre era un angel del cielo y mi madre era humana... Casi nunca podia ver a mi padre y mi madre estaba muy ocupada trabajando para poder darnos de comer...

 _ **Punto de vista: Tercera persona**_

Cierto madrugada en la cual Irina Shidou, amiga de la infancia de Issei se iba del pais... el castaño escucho unos cuantos ruidos, por lo cual decidió bajar y ver que pasaba, lo que encontró fue a su madre siendo golpeada por dos hombre

Estos al momento en el que vieron al niño, el que estaba golpeando a la madre de issei- Así que este es el niño angel?, solo es una basura!- Dijo el hombre con asco mientras soltaba a la mujer castaña y creaba una esfera de poder demoniaco.

-Primero mataremos a esta perra- Dijo el segundo hombre con asco en su voz.

-Y después tu seras el siguiente- Dijo el primer hombre lanzándole la esfera de poder demoniaco a la madre de Issei.

-Issei! Huye!- fue lo que alcanzo a decir la mujer antes de ser desintegrada por completo, dejando en un estado de shock a Issei.

-M-M-Mamá! Grito lleno de dolor y furia el pequeño castaño al presenciar la muerte de su madre.

-Tranquilo niño, tu seras el siguiente- Dijo uno de los demonios antes de crear una nueva esfera de poder demoniaco.

El niño callo de rodillas después de esto, ya resignándose a su destino, solo un milagro podría salvarlo... El pequeño Issei cerro los ojos esperando a la muerte... Pero nada sucedió.

El castaño abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio...

El padre de su amigo el Sr. Shidou había aparecido, estaba portando una espada que el ya había visto antes, le había cortado el brazo al hombre que amenazaba con segar su vida.

Sin mediar palabras y a una velocidad imperceptible para el castaño, el Sr. Shidou le había cortado la cabeza al demonio, y dio un salto hacia atrás para posicionarse al lado del castaño.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto el Sr Shidou con preocupación en su voz.

Issei asintió mientras estallaba en llanto.

-Tu!, maldito hijo de puta!- Dijo el demonio restante con furia en su voz.

Cuando el ultimo demonio estaba por lanzarse encima, el Sr Shidou lo miro fijamente mientras recitaba ciertas palabras en latin.

 _ **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infemalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...**_

 _ **Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diablocia, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aetemae perditionis venenum propinare...**_

 _ **Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis...**_

 _ **Humillare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt...**_

 _ **Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.**_

 _ **Uy Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,**_ _ **te rogamus, audi nos.**_

El demonio se retorcía y gritaba de dolor...

Cuando el exorcismo acabo el demonio desapareció en una columna de fuego...

El Sr. Shidou se volteo a mirar a Issei, el cual había caído inconsciente por la presión del lugar

El hombre recogió al niño y se lo llevo a su casa... había tomado una decisión...

Se llevaría el niño a Inglaterra junto a su familia, lo criaría como a su propio hijo... Lo criaría como un cristiano, e intentaría que se volviera un exorcista...

 _ **Lo que no sabia es que esto había sido visto con cautela por cierta Ángel del Cielo...**_

―○●○―

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics y les pido disculpas por cualquier error que halla cometido...**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir...**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Parte 1: Revelaciones y un nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido:**_

Se podia ver a un pequeño castaño moviendo su cabeza con clara confucion en su rostro.

-D-Donde estoy? - Dijo el castaño con duda y temor marcado en su rostro.

 _Estas en tu espacio mental mocoso –_ Dijo una voz imponente que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-Q-Quien eres?! - Pregunto el castaño atemorizado por la imponente voz

 _¿Quien soy?, Soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Draig, y tu pequeño niño, eres mi portador_ – Dijo la voz al momento en que todo el lugar empezaba a incendiarse y de la nada apareció un enorme e imponente Dragón occidental de varios metros de largo.

El pequeño Issei ante esto, se sintió intimidado por el imponente Dragón, y al ver las llamas se asusto al pensar que estas lo podían quemar... Pero al ver que no le quemaban se tranquilizo.

-P-Por que estoy en este lugar? - Pregunto el niño ya más calmado y con cierta duda en su voz.

 _Como dije antes, estas en tu espacio mental porque haz logrado despertarme por la fuerte emoción al ver como tu madre era asesinada –_ Dijo Draig, haciendo que a Issei le llegaran los recuerdos de como era asesinada su mamá – _No intervine porque me di cuenta de la presencia del exorcista, el cual por lo que veo, logro salvarte –_ Dijo el enorme Dragón.

Después de esto, todo se volvió oscuro para el castaño...

 _ **Mundo Humano: Lugar desconocido.**_

Issei empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, estaba acostado en una cama, en una habitación desconocida para el castaño.

Se levanto y empezó a recordar lo que le había sucedido, recordó lo que le paso a su madre y empezó a llorar...

Por la puerta de esa habitación entro un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, tenia el pelo castaño de una tonalidad más clara que la de Issei, tenia los ojos de un morado oscuro y en su cuello tenia una cruz.

El era el Señor Shidou, aquel que había salvado a Issei del ataque que sufrió su casa.

Cuando Issei lo vio entrar dejo de llorar.

-Oooh, veo que ya despertaste – Dijo el Hombre con tranquilidad en su voz y con una cara amable.

-S-S-Señor Shidou – Dijo el pequeño castaño con tristeza marcada en su voz – M-M-Mi Mamá, que le paso a mi mamá?! – Dijo el niño a punto de volver a llorar

-Creo que tendré que explicarte esto antes de lo que tenia previsto – Dijo el Hombre con seriedad en su voz.

―○●○―

El Sr. Shidou le explico lo sucedido guardándose algunos detalles, porque a su criterio, el niño merecía saber la verdad...

-Déjame ver si entiendo – Dijo el niño – ¿Dices que los seres que atacaron a mi madre, eran demonios? - Pregunto el niño con duda.

-Exacto – Respondió el hombre con tranquilidad en su voz – Y yo, me dedico a luchar contra ellos, pero no llegue a tiempo y no pude salvar a tu madre.

-Entonces, ¿Eres un exorcista? - Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Si, así como existen seres malignos como los demonios, también existen seres puros como los ángeles – Dijo el hombre feliz porque el niño estaba entendiendo la explicación – También existe otra raza que esta entre los demonios y los ángeles, estos son los ángeles caídos.

-Ángeles Caídos?

-Si, Antes eran ángeles del cielo, pero cometieron pecados y cayeron de los cielos... por alguna razón, conservaron la luz y no se convirtieron en demonios – Explicaba el Sr. Shidou.

-Ok, creo que ya entendí – Dijo el castaño – Eeeeh, Sr. Shidou?

-¿Si?

-¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto el pequeño castaño

-Aaaah, estamos en Inglaterra, decidí traerte conmigo porque ahora mismo Kouh es controlada por demonios y puede ser peligroso – Respondió el hombre - ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo? - Pregunto el Sr Shidou.

-Si! - Respondió el niño con entusiasmo, propio de su edad – Esto... ¿Donde esta mi amigo Irina? - Pregunto el niño

-¿Amigo? - Pregunto el hombre confundido – Aaah, ya entiendo, Irina esta en su habitación, son las 2 de la mañana... - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido? - Pregunto el niño

-Cerca de 4 día – Respondió el hombre mientras se rascaba la mejilla – Creo que deberías descansar, Irina estará feliz de verte – Dijo el Sr Shidou mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Por cierto, dime Otou-san – Dijo mientras terminada de salir por la puerta.

Después de esto, Issei suspiro y se acostó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido, todavía con un ligero dolor en su corazón por la muerte de su madre...

Cuando Issei recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo dijo.

-Olvide decirle a el Sr. Shid.. a Otou-san el extraño sueño que tuve – Dijo el pequeño Issei mientras se sentaba en la cama, suspiro y dijo – No importa, mañana se lo digo – Dijo mientras se volvía acostar e intentaba dormir.

―○●○―

 _ **Esto a sido todo por ahora chicos, Les pido perdón por cualquier error que halla cometido, ¿Que pasara con Issei e Irina? ¿Abra Harem?, Pues yo lo se, pero no se los voy a decir :).**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir...**_

 _ **Me despido y...**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Explicaciones y comienzo del entrenamiento:**_

―○●○―

Al día siguiente, Issei había despertado, se sentó en sobre la cama y empezó a ojear la habitación en la que se encontraba, al lado de su cama habia un mesita de madera, las paredes de la habitación eran de color blanco, y en frente de su cama habia un relog que marcaba las 11:33 am...

Issei se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion, salio de la habitacion y camino a lo que parecía ser la sala de la casa, cuando llego a la sala, vio que un "niño" de pelo castaño estaba sentado en un sofá viendo la televisión.

Este al darse cuenta de su presencia, salta del sofá y salta hasta donde esta Issei para abrazarlo.

-Issei, Issei, que bueno que estas bien – Dijo el "niño" castaño claro con emoción y alivio.

-Si, estoy bien Iri-kun, tranquilo, ya me ciento mucho mejor... pero tengo hambre – Dijo Issei mientras su estomago rugía indicando que tenia hambre.

-Aaaah, eso, otou-san de comida en la cocia – Dijo Irina mientras apuntaba a la cocina de la casa.

-Gracias Iri-kun – Dijo Issei antes de correr y agarrar el plato en el que estaba su comida.

Issei comía todo a una velocidad impresionante... Cuando termino de comer, miro a Irina y Dijo.

-Irina, Donde esta otou-san? - Pregunto el chico con duda

-¿Donde esta?, esta en la iglesia hablando con unos sacerdotes para informar de su llegado – Respondía el "chico" sin dejar de mirar al televisor.

En ese momento entra a la casa un hombre adulto de cabello castaño... era el Sr. Shidou.

-Oooh, veo que ya despertaste, desde hace cuanto esta despierto? – Dijo el hombre con voz alegre al ver a Issei.

-Si otou-san, desperté hace unos 20 minutos – Decía el pequeño castaño respondiéndole a su "padre".

Despues la cara del hombre adulto cambio de una de alegria y ligera sorpresa, a una de completa seriedad.

-Issei, Irina... - Dijo el hombre con seriedad en su voz – Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante – Issei se sorprendió al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba el hombre de pelo castaño claro.

Ambos asintieron se sentaron en uno de los sofás para mayor comodidad.

-Antes que nada, debo decirles que no los obligare a nada – Los niños asintieron – Irina, Issei, Quiero que entrenen y se conviertan en exorcistas.

Cabe decir que Issei estaba muy sorprendido ante esta propuesta pues ciertamente no se la esperaba.

Irina por su parte, ya se espera que su padre le hiciera esta propuesta, y para ella es un honor servirle a la iglesia.

-Si! - Dijo irina con estrellitas en los ojos – Quiero convertirme en exorcista como tu otou-san – Dijo casi brincando de la emoción.

Issei estaba dudando, el no era muy religioso, lo poco que sabia lo habia aprendido de Irina y del Sr. Shidou, apenas y sabia la oración del "padre nuestro",pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando recordó como fue asesinada su madre a manos de unos demonios...

Antes de responder, Issei hizo una pregunta...

-¿Todos los demonios son malos? - Pregunto Issei con duda y tristeza en su voz al recordar como moria su madre.

-No todos los demonios son malos Issei – Respondió el hombre con calma en su voz – Digamos que en toda familia existe una oveja negra... en este caso seria una blanca... espero me allá explicado bien – Dijo el hombre mientras una sonreía.

Después de esto, se formo un como silencio pues Issei estaba meditando lo que le respondería a su "padre"... Después de 5 minutos, Issei hablo.

-Quiero acabar con los demonios malos que existan en la tierra, pues estos pueden causarle daño a las personas, tal y como me paso a mi – Decía Issei con un deje de tristeza - ... lo que quiero decir... Es que si otou-san! - Dijo con más animo el castaño - Quiero convertirme en exorcista como tu y acabar con los demonios malos! - termino de decir Issei con entusiasmo propio de su edad.

-Bien – Dijo el hombre adulto satisfecho por la respuesta – empaquen sus cosas, dentro de 3 horas nos vamos para el Vaticano – Dijo el Sr. Shidou con un tono alegre en su voz.

\- Esto... ¿otou-san? - Dijo Issei

-¿Si? - Respondio el hombre con duda.

-¿Y mis cosas? - Pregunto el castaño

-¿Tus cosas?, las olvide – Dijo el hombre con pena en su voz – Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegamos a esta casa te compre zapatos y ropa – Volvió a decir el hombre para calmar las dudas de Issei.

-Ok... creo que esta bien – Dijo el pequeño castaño, volteando dirigiendo su mirara a Irina - ¿Quieres que juguemos Irina? - Pregunto mientras veía a su "amigo".

-Claro! - Respondio con ensuciamos - ¿A que quieres jug...? - Preguntaba el "niño" pelo castaño claro, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

-Esperen – Dijo el Sr. Shidou – Issei, hay algo de irina que tu todavia no sabes – Dijo con malicia en su voz mientras miraba a Issei.

-¿Algo que yo no se? - Pregunto confudido el castaño.

-Así es – Respondio el hombre

-¿Que es? - Pregunto aun más confundido Issei

-Irina, no es lo que tu pensabas – Dijo con voz maliciosa – Irina en realidad es... - Decia el hombre hombre haciendo una pausa para darle un toque de dramatizmo a lo que hiba a decir.

-Una chicrwa – Decia el hombre pero su boca fue tapada por una sonrojada irina

-Una chi... - Decia Issei intentando darle sentido a lo que su "padre" le revelo.

-¿U-Una chica? - Le pregunto Issei a su "Padre"

A lo cual el hombre asintió aun con la boca tapada por la mano de su hija.

Cabe decir que Issei estaba en shock ante esta revelación, pues nunca que el Sr Shidou diría eso...

Pero eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el porque Irina no se podía bañar con el si se supone que ambos eran chicos... ahora todo estaba claro...

- **OTOU-SAN!** \- se escucho el grito de una Irina con un sonrojo equiparable al color de un tomate.

-Lo siento Irina, pero se lo tenia que decir – Dijo el hombre mientras que Irina hacia un adorable puchero... Mientras tanto, Issei seguía en shock...

 _ **3 hora después: Aeropuerto.**_

Ya en el aeropuerto, Issei estaba algo asustado, mientras el, Irina y su "padre" pasaban por las revisiones.

-¿Asustado? - Le pregunto con burla Irina.

-Cállate Iri-chan – Respondía Issei sonrojando un poco a su amiga, pues nunca la habían llamado así.

-Tonto – Dijo en un susurro inaudible para el castaño.

-¿Que? - pregunto Issei.

-Nada – Respondió la peque castaña.

Mientras esto pasaba, el Sr Shidou veía la conversación sin decir nada.

 _ **Ya en el avión.**_

Issei, Irina y el Sr. Shidou habian entrado al avión, y antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a sus asientos, el Sr. Shidou le entrego algo a Issei.

-Issei, toma – Dijo el Sr. Shidou mientras le entregaba un libro a Issei.

-¿Que es esto? - Pregunto Issei con duda mientras agarraba el libro.

-Es un libro que te enseñara cosas importantes del cristianismo, asegúrate de leerlo – Dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Issei asintió y se fue al suyo a leer el libro.

 _ **Ciudad del Vaticano.**_

La pequeña familia llego al Vaticano, llamaron a un taxi y se fueron a un departamento a desencapar, Issei le contaba a su "padre" todo lo que había aprendido.

Una vez en el lugar donde se supone vivirían a partir de hoy, era una casa que se encontraba en el territorio de vaticano, tenia 3 habitaciones y 2 baños.

Como eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, la pequeña familia desempaco y ordenaron pizza para cenar...

Todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que todos se fueron a dormir.

 _ **Al día siguiente 4:00 am.**_

Eran las 4 de la mañana e Issei estaba siendo despertado por su "hermana" pues hoy comenzarían con su entrenamiento.

-Despierta – Dijo mientras le lanzaba agua helada en el rostro para que se despertara... cosa que pareció no funcionar – Si no despiertes le diré a otou-san que te deje sin comer – Dijo con tono malicioso, cosa que al parecer dio resultado pues Issei se había como un rayo.

Una vez todos desayunaron, el Sr. Shidou fue a buscar algo en las maletas...

Cuando regreso trajo lo que parecia ser dos pares de muñequeras, unos zapatos y dos camisas, todo de color blanco...

-¿Que es esto? - Pregunto Issei

-Tu entrenamiento – Respondió con tranquilidad el hombre

-¿Entrenamiento? - Volvio a preguntar.

-Si, póntelos – Dijo mientras le entregaba la ropa a Issei e Irina.

Issei obedeció y se puso la ropa,despues el Sr. Shidou la toco y esta de inmediato se volvió más pesada, haciendo que issei cayera, la ropa de Irina también se hizo pesada pero la pequeña castaña no callo

-¿Q-Q-Que es esto? - Dijo mientras se ponia de pie con dificultad.

-Tu entrenamiento – Volvió a responder el Sr. Shidou.

-¿P-Por que a Irina no le cuesta moverse? - Volvió a preguntar el pequeño castaño.

-Simple, porque ella ya había entrenado de esta manera, por lo que esta acostumbrada – Volvio a decir el Sr. Shidou con tranquilidad.

-Lo que desbes hacer Issei – Dijo el Sr. Shidou, haciendo que Issei tragara – es ganarle a Irina en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-P-P-Pero otou-san – Dijo el pequeño castaño con temor - ¿Como le voy a ganar a Irina si ella ya esta acostumbrada? - Pregunto Issei

-Entrenamiento – volvio a decir el Sr. Shidou – Bueno, regreso más tarde, ire a hacer la solicitud para que entren a las clases para convertirse en exorcistas – Dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

-Ise-kun – Dijo Irina en tono de voz dulce pero con una cara maliciosas.

-E-E-Espera Irina – Dijo Issei con temor en su voz.

-Que empiece el entrenamiento – Dijo con voz maliciosa la niña de pelo castaño claro.

 **-E-ESPERA IRINA, POR FAVOR** – Se podían escuchar las suplicas de Issei desde afuera de la casa

- **NO ESCAPARAS ISSEI** – Ses escuchaba también a Irina, pero su voz era maliciosa.

- **AYUDA!**.

―○●○―

 _ **Cielo.**_

Se podia ver a un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años corriendo un pasillo, al parecer se diriga a una puerta.

-Gabriel-Sama – Dijo al entrar por la puerta, viendo a una mujer rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso.

-¿Que pasa? - Pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio y cuerpo voluptuoso.

-Mi hijo, ¿como esta? - Pregunto el hombre a la rubia que al parecer se llamaba Gabriel.

-Esta bien, fue atacado por unos demonios, pero fue salvado por un exorcista antes de mi intervencion – Dijo Gabriel tranquilamente.

-Gracias Gabriel-sama – Agradeció el hombre retirándose del lugar.

Después de eso, Gabriel se quedo sola en el lugar, mirando a la nada pensando en el pequeño niño que había visto hace unos día.

-Issei – Dijo para si misma para despues salir del lugar.

―○●○―

 _ **matval28g:** **Gracias!**_

 _ **Guest:** **Si, es verdad, leyendo esos fics me inspire para escribir este.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**El despertar...**_

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Issei comenzó con sus entrenamientos...

Ya tenia 11 años y podía controlar su Sacred Gear, uno de los longinus, la Boosted Gear, aquel que puede duplicar el poder de su portador inclusive hasta llegar a superar a un dios a un rey demonio, también podía comunicarse con el dragon que estaba sellado, cuando los religiosos se enteraron de esto, intentaron matar a Issei, pero fue defendido por el mismísimo Papa y por los más ancianos, también tenia gran habilidad con la espada.

Irina no se quedaba atrás, aunque ella no tuviera una Sacred Gear, ella entrenaba incansablemente con la espada para no ser superada de manera tan abrumadora por su querido "hermano".

Cierto día, el castaño y su "hermana" estaban rezando en la Basílica, y algo que nadie se esperaba paso.

-Ise! - Grito Irina sorprendida por algo que el castaño desconocia.

-¿Que? - Pregunto el castaño confundido por el grito de su amiga y "hermana" - No debes gritar Irina – Dijo reprendiendola.

-¡¿No te das cuenta, tonto?! - Grito y pregunto la joven castaña.

-S-Son alas!, alas de angel! - Grito un sacerdote el cual le habia llamado la atencion los gritos de Irina y fue a ver que pasaba – E-E-Es un milagro! - Volvio a gritar el sacerdote.

-¿Angel? - Pregunto Issei confundido volteando a todos lado para saber a quien se referia el hombre, en ese momento Irina le de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres tu!, tonto!, no te das cuenta que tienes alas como las de un angel! - Volvió a gritar Irina.

-¿Q-Que es esto? - Pregunto Issei un poco asustado cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenia un par de alas de un blanco puro, y encima de su cabeza había un halo, tal y como su "padre" le había dicho como eran los ángeles.

-S-Son alas blancas, como las de un angel! - Grito Issei, recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Irina por lo lento que era.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que significa esto?! - Pregunto y grito Issei.

-Si-Significa que pequeño... - Dijo el sacerdote acercándose al castaño – Eres un ángel.

- **¡¿Queee?!** \- El grito de Issei se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

―○●○―

 _ **Lugar desconocido:**_

Se podía ver a un hombre pelinegro con 5 pares de alas blancas desplegadas, batallando con lo que parecía ser, un séquito completo de demonios, cada uno con el poder de un clase alta.

El hombre tenia la ventaja en la batalla, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo.

-Con que ya despertaste – Dijo el hombre mientras se mantenía en al aire viendo a la nada.

Despues de eso, el que parecia ser el rey, ataco al hombre por la espalda con un golpe con mucho poder demoniaco.

El ángel, al estar distraído no se espero un ataque traicionero... corrijo, si se lo espero, pues son demonios, pero no vio venir el ataque.

El hombre cayo al suelo con mucha fuerza al suelo.

-No bajes la guardia, paloma – Dijo un hombre que al parecer era un demonio, era el que había atacado.

-Tsk...

Después de eso, el angel se levanto del suelo viendo a los ojos a su atacante sin esperarse otro ataque a traición...

Un par de mujeres con espadas demoniacas en las manos, le habian cortado un par de alas al angel...

El hombre volteo nuevamente para ver a sus atacantes y contraatacar.

Y exactamente donde el estaba parado se formo un circulo magico color dorado, el cual expulso una gran cantidad de fuego, quemando al angel.

Una vez el fuego desapareció, el angel callo de rodillas con el cuerpo humeante...

-Tsk, creo que debo acabar con esto cuanto antes – Dijo el pelinegro de rodillas, poniéndose de pie para encarar a sus atacantes, eran 16 demonios en total – Tienen suerte de que me confie...

 _ **Vaticano.**_

-Si, Si, sus alas son blancas como las de un ángel y su aura es sacra, estoy seguro que es un ángel, ademas es el Sekiryuutei – Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, a un holograma donde se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente 25 años de cabello rubio.

-¿Un niño angel? - Pregunto para si mismo el hombre dentro del holograma – No detecto mentira en lo que dices, pero creo que lo mejor es mandar a alguien a verlo – Dijo el rubio al hombre de edad avanzada.

-Si Miguel-Sama... pero, ¿a quien va a mandar? - Pregunto el anciano a la persona dentro del holograma, que al parecer se llamaba Miguel.

-Mandare a Gabriel – Respondió Miguel con amabilidad.

-Es todo un honor que Gabriel-sama venga... ¿cuando vendrá? - Dijo y pregunto el anciano.

-Estará en el Vaticano dentro de 3 horas – Respondió a la pregunta Miguel.

-Ok, la estaremos esperando – Dijo con alegria el viejo – ¿Y, Que hara si el pequeño exorcista resulta ser un angel? - Volvio a preguntar el anciano.

-Lo llevaremos al _**Cielo**_ y lo entrenaremos para fortalecer las fuerzas celestiales – Respondio con tono amable el hombre rubio.

-Entiendo, esperaremos a Gabriel-sama – Se despidio el anciano.

-Perfecto, nos vemos Papa – Se despidió también el rubio al que al parecer era el Papa.

Después de eso, el holograma despareció, y el Papa mando a llamar al castaño que en este momento se encontraba en su casa intentando llamar a su "padre"

 _ **Casa Shidou.**_

Se podia ver a Issei e Irina intentando llamar a su padre que estaba en una mision...

Issei ya habia guardado sus alas de angel...

-Aaaah!, por que no contesta – Se quejaba Irina lanzando el telefono al sofa de la casa

-Debe estar ocupado, entiéndelo un poco Iri-chan – Dijo Issei tratando de calmar a Irina.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así... - Dijo la pelicastaña con un sonrojo – debemos llamarle para decirle que eres un ángel – Volvió ya controlando su rubor.

-Si, Si, lo que digas... Iri-chan.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así – Dijo Irina con la cara como un tomate, volteando la cara para que Issei no se diera cuenta.

 **Ring Ring Ring**

-Ese debe ser el – Dijo Irina controlando su rubor.

-Si, yo contesto – Dijo el castaño con la cara seria.

- _Hola, Issei, por que me estaban llamando, saben que este numero es solo para emergencias_ – Dijo el Sr. Shidou por el telefono.

-Esto es una emergencia – Respondio Issei – Tengo alas otou-san, me salieron alas como las de un angel! - Dijo Issei con entusiasmo.

- _Que?!_ \- Pregunto grito el Sr. Shidou – _Eso es imposible!_.

-Pues si no me crees, preguntale a Irina – Dijo Issei mientras le pasaba el telefono a su hermana.

- _¿Irina, lo que dice Issei es cierto?_ \- Le pregunto el hombre a su hija.

-Si otou-san, a Issei le salieron alas! - Dijo con entuciasmo Irina.

- _Ok, volveré a casa mañana_ – Dijo el cortando la linea de la llamada.

-Otou-san dice que volvera mañana – le dijo Irina a su "hermano – Ya se que estamos en dias de descando pero... ¿Quieres entrenar? - Le pregunto Irina con entusiasmo a Issei.

-Sabes que si – Le respondió Issei con tono retador.

Por suerte, su casa era lo suficientemente resistente para poder soportar las peleas amistosas entre Issei e Irina.

 _ **3 Horas despues.**_

Issei e Irina habian dejado de entrenar y ahora estaban jugando videojuegos en la habitacion del castaño...

Cuando de la nada, un circulo magico dorado se forma en el piso, al ver esto, Issei e Irina se asustaron y se pusieron en guardia... pero se sorprendieron al ver quien habia aparecido...

Era una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenia desplegadas 12 alas doradas, dando a entender que era del más alto rango...

-Etto... - Hablo la mujer – Hola, soy el Arcángel Gabriel, conocido por mucho como la mensajero – Dijo mientras levantaba la mano, saludando a los castaños - ¿Quien de ustedes es Hyodou Issei? - Pregunto la identificada como gabriel a los dos castaños.

-Y-Yo s-soy Issei G-G-Gabriel-sama- Decia Issei asustado y sonrojado por lo hermosa que era la mujer.

-Ok, Issei, ¿te puedes acercar por favor? - pregunto la mujer al castaño el cual obedeció – Ahora, ¿me puedes mostrar una de tus manos? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia a Issei, el cual nuevamente obedeció.

Cuando Issei le extendio la mano derecha a Gabriel, esta al momento en que la tocara, Issei extendio nuevamente su par de alas blanca, Gabriel estaba sorprendida por ello.

-Bueno, al parecer es verdad lo que nos dijeron – Dijo pensativa la angel rubia, volteando a ver a Irina, disculpa, ¿cual es tu nombre? - le pregunto a la castaña.

-M-Mi nombre es Irina Shidou, soy la hermana adoptiva de Ise, Gabriel-sama – respondió la castaña, con un poco de miedo y emoción.

Gabriel volteo a ver nuevamente a Issei, el cual seguía con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ise, necesito que vengas conmigo al _**Cielo**_ , alla te explicaremos todo más a detalle – Dijo viendo a los ojos a Issei, volteando a ver a Irina – Irina, se que tu padre esta en una misión, cuando el regrese dile que yo estuve aquí – Hablo la rubia con amabilidad – Para que te crea, muestrale esto – Dijo mientras le entregaba a Irina una pluma.

Tanto Issei como Irina asintieron entendiendo lo que les dijo la rubia.

Despues de esto, Gabriel le extendio su mano izquierda a Issei el cual la tomo con su mano derecha con un poco de timidez.

-Ise! - Grito Irina llamando al castaño – Vuelve pronto - dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, te lo prometo Iri-chan!- Dijo el castaño despidiendose con la mano izquierda de su "hermana", despues de eso, una luz segadora envolvio toda la habitacion, obligando a Irina a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrio, tanto Issei como la arcangel habian desaparecido

 _ **Cielo.**_

Cuando Issei habrio los ojos estaba parado en lo que parecia una especie de nubes, pero eran completamente solidas, alfrente de donde habian aparecido estaba una gran puerta color dorado, y al lado de esa puerta, en un escritorio, estaba un hombre de aparentes 65 años de edad, lo más resaltante para el castaño era su barba,

Ese hombre cuando vio a Gabriel y a Issei, este ultimo se asusto y se escondio detras de Gabriel.

-Hola Pedro, te presento al nuevo ángel del cielo – Dijo Gabriel mientras intentaba sacar a Issei de su escondite

-Buenas Gabriel-sama, si, por su aura, ya me di cuenta, pero, ¿Esta segura?, por lo que veo, ese niño es el Sekiryuutei, y no se como se puedan tomar los demás ángeles que el dragón rojo este en el cielo – Dijo el apostol mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirle la puerta a los angeles.

-Tranquilo Pedro, de eso nos encargamos nosotros, ademas, miralo, es solo un niño – Decia la rubia mientras miraba al niño y le daba una hermosa sonrisa, la cual calmo y provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el castaño.

Las puertas del _**Cielo**_ fueron abiertas, entrando así el par de ángeles, mientras que Pedro volvió a su asiento, al parecer estaba leyendo un periódico.

―○●○―

 _ **...**_

 _ **mafyabkn:** **Asia sera expulsada de la iglesia y se convertirá en demonio... pero igual le tengo algo reservado.  
**_

 _ **A partir del proximo cap comenzaremos con el canon, con pequeños flash backs del entrenamiento de Issei en el Cielo...**_

 _ **¿Donde estaba Draig? Bueno...**_

 _ **Les pido perdon por cualquier error que alla cometido...**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir...**_

 _ **Me despido.**_


End file.
